


Перераспределение внимания

by Hikari_Mutto



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Mutto/pseuds/Hikari_Mutto
Summary: Когда сердце Шуичи разбито, на помощь приходит близкий друг
Relationships: Sakuma Ryuuichi/Shindou Shuuichi





	Перераспределение внимания

Шуичи понуро листал свадебный каталог, невесть как попавший к ним в студию записи, и каждую невесту в подвенечном платье искренне ненавидел. Он так старался привлечь внимание Юки – сочинил для него песню, побрил ноги и даже переодевался девушкой, но ничего не помогло. И сегодня Юки, его Юки, женится на Аяке-чан! Почему на ней? Почему именно сегодня?  
Прибывая в полном унынии, вороша угли своего разбитого сердца, вокалист Bad Luck не заметил, что уже не один.  
– Привет, Шуичи! Почему грустишь? – поверх журнала появилась плюшевая мордашка Кумагоро.  
– Извини, Рюичи, но давай не сейчас, – слабо улыбнулся Шиндо.  
– Все так плохо? – Сакума встал в полный рост и внимательно посмотрел на друга. – Юки отшил тебя, наконец? Знаешь, только для тебя новость, что у вас ничего бы не получилось.  
– Ты не помогаешь, – шмыгнул носом певец. – Дурачок Сакума.  
Шу потер глаза, стараясь заставить их оставаться сухими.  
– Так, нам понадобятся игрушки, идем, – сдернул его со стула Сакума, и потащил за собой.

***

Шиндо пытался объяснить Рюичи, что ему не нужен кто-то на подобие розового любимца, набитого синтепоном, что у него нет денег на походы по магазинам игрушек и никакого желания развлекаться. Но все его доводы пролетали мимо, Сакума продолжал двигаться в заданном направлении.  
Вот Юки его тоже никогда не слушал, вспомнил Шуичи, и опять загрустил. Он так погрузился в свою печаль, что когда они остановились, не сразу понял, куда его приволок Сакума. А разглядев красочную табличку, застыл с открытым ртом.  
– Что мы забыли в секс-шопе?  
– Здесь самые лучшие игрушки в городе. Высокое качество, богатый ассортимент. Я покажу тебе, что и без Юки можно хорошо повеселиться. И даже не обязательно напяливать женские чулки и брить ноги.  
– Без Юки мне ничего не нужно, – оскорбился Шуичи, – ты же не думаешь, что я люблю его только за секс.  
– Ты просто ничего другого не пробовал, – подмигнул Рюичи, толкая входную дверь.  
Шуичи никогда не задумывался, что существует столько разных приспособлений для «этого». Он смотрел, как Сакума с энтузиазмом сметает с полок силиконовые члены, анальные пробки и всевозможные бутылочки со смазкой.  
– Пробовал съедобные трусики? – обратился к нему певец. – Ладно, отложим на другой раз. А как тебе бусы?  
Шуичи посмотрел на шарики размером с крупную сливу, нанизанные на толстую нить, без какой-либо застежки.  
– А как их носить? – наивно уточнил он.  
– Узнаешь, – задвигал бровями Рюичи, добавляя те к своим покупкам. – Пойдем к тебе или ко мне?  
– Я с родителями живу. Теперь, – пробормотал Шу, не понимая, что происходит.  
– Значит у меня.

***

С квартирой Сакумы знакомство было коротким. Хозяин ураганом протащил Шуичи по комнатам, сначала в душ, аргументируя тем, что не помешает освежиться после насыщенного шопинга, а потом в спальню, которая по размерам не уступала гостиной отчего дома самого Шиндо. И большую часть комнаты занимала кровать.  
– Шуичи, ты доверяешь мне? – со всей серьезностью обратился к нему Рюичи.  
– Конечно, после Хиро ты мой лучший друг, – покосившись на пакет с покупками, кивнул он. – Но я не понимаю...  
– Тебе и не нужно, достаточно просто чувствовать. Закрой глаза.  
Шуичи зажмурился и ощутил, как на веки легла плотная повязка.  
– Так тебе будет легче. Если хочешь, можешь представлять Юки.  
– Юки, – эхом повторил Шуичи. С момента как он попал в магазин для взрослых, совсем не мог сосредоточиться на своей горькой утрате.  
Рюичи мягко толкнул вокалиста на постель, сдергивая с него обернутое вокруг бедер полотенце.  
– Я позабочусь о тебе.  
Казалось, руки Рюичи были повсюду, ласкали покатые плечи, нежно проводили по ребрам и впалому животу, обхватывали под коленками, в то время как горячие губы прокладывали дорожку поцелуев по внутренней стороне бедра.  
– Ох, нет, – попытался прикрыться Шуичи, когда пальцы парня стали поглаживать вокруг маленькой дырочки.  
– Позволь, – тихо попросил Рю, потершись носом о пах вокалиста.  
Шуичи плотно прикрыл глаза ладонями, будто черная лента не достаточно скрывала его от пытливого Сакумы, и медленно раскинул ноги, позволяя делать с собой всё, что тому придет в голову. Чем его кумир беззастенчиво и воспользовался.  
Шуичи чувствовал как что-то влажное прошлось по его члену и жалобно всхлипнул. Юки никогда не делал ему минет, считал ниже своего достоинства брать в рот у другого парня. Солист Nittle Grasper таким предрассудкам подвержен не был. Он вытворял языком невообразимые вещи, выводил замысловатые узоры по стволу, всасывал головку и осторожно прихватывал нежную кожицу зубами. Шиндо вцепился в простыню обеими руками, пытаясь сдерживаться, чтобы продлить эту сладкую пытку, но надолго его не хватит.  
– Рюичи, прошу.... – лепетал он, сам не зная чего именно ему хочется.  
Но Сакума смог его понять. Оторвавшись от своего занятия, он посмотрел на закусившего губу вокалиста.  
– Можешь кончить, – сказал так просто, будто ничего смущающего не предлагал. – Не сдерживай себя, Шуичи, я хочу слышать твой голос.  
И снова опустился между его ног, облизнув розовую головку, словно леденец. Сверху послышался протяжный стон.  
– Я люблю твой голос.  
К умелым губам и языку пришли на помощь руки. Пальцы одной перебирали яички, другая надрачивала член.  
Этого Шуичи выдержать уже не смог. Он невнятно булькнул и излился глубоко в горло Сакумы.  
– Извини, смущенно прошептал Шиндо. – Я пытался тебя предупредить.  
– Ты сладкий, – сыто облизнулся Рюичи, голос звучал довольно и совсем не обиженно. – Что ты ел на завтрак?  
– Банановый йогурт, – со смешком ответил певец. Ему было так легко, он знал, что бы ни сказал, Рюичи не посчитает его глупым, не станет обзываться. Ведь и сам Шуичи ни за что не обидел бы своего кумира. Мысли как в тумане, после оргазма хотелось свернуться в клубочек и вздремнуть пару часиков.  
– А как насчет десерта? – послышался щелчок, будто свинтили крышечку с бутылки, по спальне разлился запах клубники с ванилью. – Эй, не спать, мы только начали.  
Шуичи встрепенулся, угадав, что Сакума плеснул себе в ладонь смазки, и теперь нацелился на его «розочку». Он громко сглотнул и поправил чуть сползшую повязку.  
– Ты хочешь меня тра... – он не смог окончить фразу, в горле резко пересохло.  
– Эй, ты что, испугался? – глубокий голос Сакумы прозвучал совсем рядом с лицом. – Глупенький, мы же просто играем. И поверь мне, чего бы я не хотел, но твои желания на первом месте.  
Шуичи повернул голову на звук любимого голоса и вздохнул, успокаиваясь. И правда, чего он испугался? Это же Рюичи, и у них все только понарошку. Отчего же эта мысль так горчит?  
– Так чего ты хочешь? – спросил на ушко Сакума. От знакомой хрипотцы мурашки поползли по обнаженному телу.  
– Пить? – полувопросительно произнес Шуичи.  
– Это можно.  
Постель тихо скрипнула, и раздались удаляющиеся шаги. Стало сразу как-то неуютно без теплого тела рядом. Без крепких рук и обволакивающего шепота. Шуичи зябко поежился.  
Ему вдруг подумалось, что он сейчас очень уязвим – полностью голый, с завязанными глазами, на кровати, своими размерами которая может потягаться с его комнатой.  
Шуичи приподнялся, потянувшись сдернуть начавшую вдруг давить полоску ткани, но был остановлен голосом, отгоняющим все страхи.  
– Подожди. Я прошу тебя, еще рано.  
Шуичи медленно опустил руку, устраиваясь поудобнее среди горы подушек.  
– Ты принес мне воды?  
– Лучше.  
От прикосновения к губам холода, Шуичи вздрогнул, хотя само движение не стало неожиданным. Лед? Он открыл рот, но Рюичи не отдал ему замороженный кубик, продолжая водить сначала по верхней, затем по нижней губе.  
Шуичи слизнул подтаявшие капли, желая большего. Это невинное действие произвело на Сакуму сильное впечатление – он шумно выдохнул и подался вперед. Осторожно запустив пятерню в шевелюру Шуичи, Рю прижался к его губам. Шиндо вскинул удивленно брови, принимая поцелуй вместе с кусочком льда. Их языки встретились, устроив маленькую битву за право обладания тающей влагой, пока не осталось даже холодной капли. Рюичи втянул его язык себе в рот, удерживая губами, посасывая «пленного», касаясь самым кончиком своего языка.  
Когда они, наконец, рассоединились, у Шуичи голова шла кругом, спроси кто, что это было и певец затруднился бы дать четкое определение. Он просто хватал ртом воздух и пытался собрать мозги в кучку. Без особых пока успехов.  
– Теперь продолжим, – не дав времени что-то сообразить, Рюичи потянул его за ноги и Шуичи плавно сполз по простыни, опять занимая лежачее положение.  
В сознание проник клубничный запах, а внизу живота он почувствовал легкую щекотку. Через пару мгновений Шиндо достаточно сосредоточился, чтобы понять – его осторожно растягивает палец Рюичи, скользкий от ароматизированного масла. Это не было больно или неприятно, совсем наоборот. И Шуичи знал, что может быть еще лучше. Он плотнее зажмурил глаза, и шире развел бедра. Когда пальцев стало два, он только тихо выдохнул.  
– Ты такой тугой, – с обожанием заметил Сакума. – Я вижу, что тебе нравится, и твои охи очень милые, но я хочу большего.  
Пальцы вокалиста NG покинули его анус и Шуичи немного нахмурился. Что задумал этот выдумщик? Шу в нетерпении поерзал попой, желая, чтобы ее поскорее заполнили. К входу прикоснулось нечто гладкое, закругленной формы. Рюичи надавил посильнее, и искусственный фаллос плавно вошел внутрь, раздвигая сморщенные складки. Шуичи встретил долгожданное вторжение стоном.  
– Так уже лучше. Видел бы ты себя – я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не кончить от одного твоего вида. – Сакума огладил его бедро. – Эта штучка тебе подходит. Наверное, ты не обратил внимания, но на ней есть маленькая кнопочка, и если ее нажать...  
Послышалось тихое жужжание, Шуичи громко вскрикнул, когда гибкая игрушка завибрировала, дразня его внутренние стенки.  
– Твои восклицания словно музыка. Давай узнаем, сколько тональностей у этой мелодии?  
Шуичи уже постанывал, когда к массажу простаты вибратором добавились невесомые касания по коже. Шуичи узнал большое страусиное перо, купленное утром. Сейчас, подчиняясь желаниям Сакумы, оно обводило горошины сосков, подводя Шуичи к безумию. Его стоны превратились во всхлипы, когда перышко перекинулось в своей ласке на его гордо торчащий член, прошлось по всей длине и подразнило дырочку уретры.  
Это была такая чувственная пытка, что у Шуичи выступили слезы. Он готов был кричать, чтобы Рюичи прекратил все немедленно, но вместо этого закусил губу, потому как просто умер бы, если тот остановится.  
И будто подслушав его малодушные мысли, Сакума вынул резиновый член и отложил перо.  
– Нет, не останавливайся, – взмолился Шуичи, пытаясь на ощупь ухватиться за Сакуму.  
– У нас проблема, Шуичи, – серьезно сказал Рюичи, переплетая их пальцы. Он погладил раскрасневшуюся щеку молодого певца, прикоснулся к ней в мимолетном поцелуе. Так целомудренно, совсем не то, чего жаждало тело Шиндо. – Ты так прекрасен, что я не могу оставаться только сторонним наблюдателем. Что мы будем с этим делать?  
– Так не честно, – простонал Шуичи, прерывисто дыша. – Ты раздразнил меня, и не можешь так бросить.  
– В твоем распоряжении любые игрушки, их все я купил специально для тебя, – прошелся по кромке уха язык Сакумы. – Но мне придется скрыться в ванной, если продолжу наблюдать, то не гарантирую, что смогу сдержаться.  
– Нет!  
– Тогда что же мне делать? Будет, как ты захочешь, – спускаясь невесомыми поцелуями по гортани, ловя вибрации голоса возбужденного певца, допытывался жестокий Сакума.  
Он слизал соленую капельку пота, стекавшую по коже Шуичи, и выжидающе поднял голову. Он просто не оставил Шуичи выбора. Шиндо потянул концы ленты, развязывая слабый узел. Черная пелена спала, и медленно длинные ресницы взметнулись вверх, сияющие виолевые глаза с укоризной посмотрели на коварного соблазнителя.  
– Возьми на себя ответственность, – выдохнул Шуичи. – Возьми меня.  
– Я надеялся, что ты так ответишь, – улыбнулся Рюичи.  
А потом поцеловал его, заново разгоняя все мысли.

***

Они лежали на большой кровати на смятых простынях в окружении разбросанных фаллосов разной величины и текстуры, употребленных или только на очереди. Отдельно лежали бусы, на которые у Рюичи были особые планы. Но немного позже, перед четвертым заходом не мешало перевести дух. Шуичи лежал на груди любовника, Рюичи перебирал его высветленные пряди и просто молчал, думая о чем-то своем.  
Никакого едкого дыма и попыток сразу после секса отослать его подальше. Шуичи слушал размеренный стук чужого сердца, было так спокойно, в голове пусто, а в груди будто распустился робкий бутон. А еще немного побаливала задница, но это было даже хорошо, значит, не приснилось.  
Только вот… это же все не по-настоящему, понарошку, попытка отвлечь его, чтобы он забыл о разрыве с Юки. И действительно, мысли о сбежавшем под венец блондине больше не причиняли такую резкую боль, уступив это право давешнему кумиру. На глаза навернулись непрошеные слезы. Что же с ним всегда так сложно?  
– Эй? – раздался голос Рюичи. Шиндо зажмурился, попытавшись притвориться спящим и не слышать, как его просят уйти.  
Сакума перестал поглаживать его по голове, собираясь сообщить что-то важное.  
– Я ведь так и не сказал, зачем сегодня заходил к тебе.  
– М? – чуть дыша, подал голос Шуичи.  
– Шуичи, – Рю приподнял его за подбородок, заставив смотреть в глаза. – С днем Святого Валентина.  
Точно, праздник влюбленных, самый романтичный день в году. А его, Шуичи, похоже, сейчас во второй раз бросят.  
– Я что хотел сказать... – нерешительно протянул Рюичи, что в принципе было ему не свойственно. – Ты... будешь моим Валентином?  
– А? – продолжал выдавать емкие ответы вокалист.  
– Я знаю, что для тебя я не более чем друг, но подумал, почему бы сегодня не попытать счастья?  
Он подождал реакции на свои слова, но замерший Шуичи только хлопал глазами.  
– Я признался тебе в любви, если ты не понял, – разъяснил Сакума. – Так что возьми на себя ответственность. А то я ведь могу тоже впасть в депрессию, а тебе не понравятся те песни про безответную любовь, что я сочинил.  
Шуичи отмер, засмеявшись, и бросился ему на шею, целуя куда придется.  
Чуть отодвинувшись, Рюичи заметил:  
– Я принимаю это за согласие, и обратно его не отдам. А теперь, подай-ка те бусики, продолжим, пожалуй, знакомство с занятными игрушками.


End file.
